


Sunset View

by daisydiversions



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Sunset View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikonamika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aikonamika).



From the clump of rocks, they had a perfect view of the horizon, the sky looking purple and bruised as the sun slunk below the calm, lulling tide. Saeki almost made a comment about Kami-sama sympathizing with his broken heart, but thought better of it. If Fuji didn't want to bring it up then Saeki wasn't about to force it on him.

It was a familiar spot and Saeki wondered which memory Fuji's smile was lost in-- hunting for hermit crabs on a snowy day; clutching the trunk of a massive, waving oak during a monsoon as they watched the waves thrash and tumble into the shore and heard Yuuta clunk after them in his overly large yellow rain boots; Yuuta scrapping his knees on some barnacles and Fuji kissing it better until Yuuta's scowl was so exaggerated, Saeki had fallen over laughing.

At least they would still have each other. It was Saeki who they all should be comforting.

Half turning, he crushed himself into Fuji's side and bumped their heads together. He didn't need to worry about Fuji, who hid his secrets just that much more effectively than Saeki's eyes would track them, or Yuuta, whose survival instinct had developed at an exponential rate due to the necessity of being Fuji and Yumiko's younger brother. Everything would be fine for them in Tokyo, Saeki was sure, and worrying wasn't really in his nature.

But he would anyway.

"Just don't go to Hyoutei," Saeki warned him, thinking about all the things they'd never do again against this careless pastel canvas. "Yuuta looks awful in plaid."

Fuji turned, pressed their foreheads together, and smiled.


End file.
